wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Harbinger Skyriss
is a Qiraji, using the same model as The Prophet Skeram and appearing as the 4th and final Boss of a multi wave encounter the The Arcatraz wing of Tempest Keep. General Info *Level (Normal): 72 Elite *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: ? *Map Location Encounter Refer to Warden Mellichar for the rest of the encounter. Warden Mellichar will release Harbringer Skyriss from his prison after the fourth pod, who shortly disposes of the Warden, leaving you to fight him as the final boss of the instance. Skyriss behaves much like Prophet Skeram from the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. He will randomly mind flay (Mind Rend) a target, stunning them and ticking for 1800, 3 times. He melees moderately hard, and will Mind Control a random member of your party or the NPC aiding you, Millhouse Manastorm. The Mind Control is a magic debuff, and is dispellable. He also fears one member of the party. He will make a clone of himself at around 66% and 33% which have very few points and does half the melee damage of the original(easily tanked by a rogue / dps shaman) but retains all the original's abilities. It is very bad if both of them mind flay your healer at the same time, leading to a wipe. Have your party leader put a raid icon on the original when he first appears, when he spawns a clone it will be un-marked. Abilities * Mind flay * Dominate (mind control) * Fear * Clone (1 duplicate) Strategies The 3 main parts of this fight are: 1. Skyriss clones * Be sure that the party leader places a raid icon on the original boss to enable you to focus fire on the clone to burn him down ASAP 2. Random Target Mind Flay/Stun * Can be devistating if it keeps hitting the healer as it stuns them for the duration of the Flay, leaving them with very little HP. * Backup/alternate healer (Shadowpriest, a Shaman conserving their mana pool or druid coming out of "form") can help here if communicated well. 3. Mind Control * Mind Control is dispellable so you can dispel it. Sheeping/fearing is helpful too however can often outlast the natural duration of the MC. Healers be ready this is a MANA INTENSIVE FIGHT. Regen foods, potions, oils are very handy here. Having a backup healer helps on this fight immensely. Particularly when the main healer gets flayed. If the backup healer focuses on keeping millhouse up, and also keeping the main healer up through mind flays, this fight is VERY easy. Millhouse can eat mindflays from the 2nd prophet, as well as do alot of damage. If your backup healer has healing gear, it is advised that he wear his full healing set for this boss. When the copy of the original boss spawns all but MT focus fire on that copy to get him down. Shadow Protection buff is helpful to resist the MC (break early too) as well as the mindflay. A warlock using the voidwalker here is nice. The voidwalker can soak up the fears/mind rends/mind controls, and if the lock has Soul Link, it also reduces the damage done to the lock. If the voidwalker gets low on health, the lock can sack it for the damage shield or, if he has Demonic Sacrifice, for the health regen. CURRENTLY- Mages can blink out of the mind flay, minimizing the damage they take. Suspected bug, so expect it to be fixed. CURRENTLY- A hunter can use a snake trap, a balance druid can use their trees, etc to absorb fears/mind rends/mind controls. Loot Part of a Set Out of Set External Links *AmpWoW Category:Bosses Category:Qiraji Category:Instance:Arcatraz